Thy Brothers Guilt
by WhiteangleofJagles
Summary: My Chemical Romance, WARNING, THERE IS INCEST/WAYCEST IN THIS STORY! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!  What happens when Mikey changes, and cant see Gerard? And just who will he meet on this little journey? Rated M for saftey and later ch.'s
1. Chapter 1

(Gerard)  
>He couldn't belive it, yesterday, his brother was so happy, exited, sugar high, but now... He broke down crying, Ray ran over, and hugged him. But to no avail, he could never be happy again, not when the last thing he said befor his brother left him were "Why can't you just go away? I DON'T NEED YOU!" He could never change what he said, not ever. Mikey was dead, now so was he. After the funaral, and after every one left, he pondered on how his dear brother... left him... his car had broken down, and his phone was out of batteries, and some idiot driver smashed into the railing, then Mikey accidently fell out into it, and the drivers car soon followed, smashing him. Both had died, and now his Mikey was gone, but something bothered him even more then this. It was the fact that he didn't tell him he loved him, and not like a brother should; 'He knew Mikey would hate him, but who cared? As long as he knew...' I broke down crying again. I would kill myself, it is the only way to see him again... NO! He wouldn't want that! He would want me to stay strong! AND I WILL!' He slapped his hand down on the table. 'I HAVE TO!' he called Ray and Frank, and they practiced the rest of the day...<p>(Mikey)<br>(Right before the incedent)

DANM! His car started slowing down, he pulled over and got out of his blue car, he grabbed his phone and tried to turn it on, but it was out of batteries; he turned around, and narrowly missed being hit, but tumbled back and fell over the hill, apparently the car had broken the railing; after falling over, the car fell to, but someone grabbed him before he fell. "Hello, whatsss your name." hissed the man. "I-i'm Mikey, thanks. You?" "I'm Brendon, and thisss," he hissed like a snake, "Isss Ryan, Ssspencer, and Jon. Ryan issss my mate..." "Yess, I am, and YOUR our snack!" at this remark, Mikey's eyes widened, "Vamp-vampires?" "Yesss indeed! And..." he said biting and sucking on Mikey, the rest following, and after finishing, he said "you are to!" they roared in laughter, and everything went black." 


	2. Chapter 2

(b(Gerard s Point of View)/B

i I wish he could of been here... /I Gerard was sitting on the highest rock on the beach, throwing mud at passerby s, wishing he still had his brother, considering suicide... but no. He would be damned if he hurt him, even when he was up there somewhere... He started sobbing for what seemed like the thirty-eth time that day. He was throwing such a fit that all the children who d chose to visit the beath that day were staring at him like he was insane.

Soon enough, a brunette with soft blue eyes and lightly tanned skin walked up to him, a small grin on her face. She attempted to ask what was wrong with her sharp French accent, but Gerard turned away from her and hugged his knees to his chest. Most women would ve left him there, their lips turning to a frown and eyes looking down at him as if he were an angry toddler (though he was acting as such), but this girl seemed different. Her grin softened and she sat next to him, copying his pose on the rock.

"I zink I've seen you before, no? Your brother Mikkeh and I-"

"Shut. Up. I don t icare/I! he interrupted suddenly.

The girl s gaze became even softer, even borderline sympathetic.

"I understand. You are having ze fight wit Mikkeh?"

"He s IDEAD/i, you ibitch/i! Now, Go. Away. He snarled, looking over his shoulder to glare with complete and utter contempt for this girl.

Her eyes widened and started to water, "He..." she whispered, then paused before replying, "But I zaw him yesterday! He was in ze woods at ze Park near our school!"

Gerards head shot up, all contempt for her replaced with desperate curiousity.

"Where?" He questioned, turning around rapidly and grabbing her by the shirt "Bring me there NOW!"

Her blue eyes widened in fear, but furiously nodded her head.

O-Oui, of course! Follow me!

b(Mikey s Point of View)/b

After much wondering and thinking about his situation, Mikey was playing with the idea of finding his brother.

He was in the woods at this point in time; the sky was growing dark and the moon was a coming out, shining in a lovely crescent shape.i It s gotta be late /i He thought to himself, i Do vampires need to sleep? /i Ignoring this thought, Mikey continued to walk through the trees, kicking rock or pinecone every now and again for no reason.

Then a tantalizing scent stopped him in his tracks. He heard the telltale crunch of shoes-on-pine-needles nearby and ran to hide behind a thick-trunked tree. A soft whimper piqued his interest. The vampire peered from behind the trunk to find a young girl wandering around no fewer than 3 feet away.

From the looks of her, she was about 11 year old but, with her long brown-black hair and impressive height, she seemed a bit older. The child had a little of a tummy, but smelled healthy enough (that thought disturbed Mikey; he could ismell/I how healthy she was ) and wary soft brown eyes that brought out the innocence in her. Another wave of her blood s scent went straight up his nose; god, he was istarving/i But he ignored these feelings. He could never take another human life,especially that of a little girl s

Mikey came out from hiding and walked up to the girl with a smile, the darkness hiding his fangs that were peeking out from his lip.

"Are you lost?" He asked softly.

She jumped in the air despite his quiet tone, but turned toward him and smiled with relief.

"Mm-hmm, She hummed in reply, You must be lost too, sir. All these trees look the same They both turned toward the sound of treading feet, finding a large sloop about 6 feet away. A man, around 30 or 40, came up. He leaned on a nearby tree to catch his breath, then turned his head toward Mikey and the little girl. His eye widened.

"V-Va Vampire!" He cried.

Mikey only responded by frowning at the man. Was it that obvious ?

"Jessica! Jessica, darling, get away! He ll attack you, he wants your blood!"

The eyes of the undead male saddened as the sweet young girl known as Jessica ran toward the man (whom Mikey assumed was her father).

"I-I wouldn't ever eat another human, not ever! I'll... I ll eat animals..." He cried, suddenly remembering some weird thing from Twilight, the book he had been forced to read.

Mikey held up his hands defensively as the elder man shifted through his coat pocket. The man took out a silver cross that shined in the moonlight and held it in Mikey s direction, chanting the Lord s Prayer loudly.

The other closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain he s heard Vampires felt while in the presence of the Holy Cross. But, after a long 3 minutes of Prayer and soft breathing nothing happened. No burning, no stinging, no itching no anything

Awed, the man s prayer trailed off as he realized it wasn t working. How was this possible? Vampires were the creations of Lucifer himself! This demon should be writhing on the pine needles in endless pain! Unless...The man glared at Mikey suspiciously before putting the cross back in his pocket and gripping Jessica to his chest. He led the girl to the beginning of the slope and told her to go back to camp with him to get something. Before the following his daughter, he gave Mikey a look that clearly said, i Stay put, /i. Little to say, the former guitarist sat at the base of a Blue Spruce and waited patiently for the 2.

They returned moments later, Jessica carrying a small water canteen and her father hauling the body of a small deer, wither buck or doe Mikey could not tell (the head had been neatly cut off). The blood dripping from it smelled wonderful (though not as good as Jessica, but it would have to do). Jessica s father threw the deer s body in front of Mikey.

Eat this, He said simply, his breathing labored from hauling the deer over his shoulder up the slope, It ll keep ya full for now. And just so ya know, if ya try anything even iremotely close/i to a move to kill me & my family, iwith God as my witness, I will kill you/i. Are we clear?

Mikey gulped and smiled awkwardly.

Crystal, sir,

Jessica giggled and sat down next to the dark-eyed vampire while he devoured the dee, every crimson gulp of blood tasting oh- so delicious.

"So... did you iwant/i to become a Vampire? Or

"Forced." He interrupted, wiping my mouth with the back of my pale hand, "Why would I want ithis/i? If I had the chance, I d do it all over then I d still be with my brother

Mikey missed Gerard terribly. He loved his brother, loved Gerard, in every possible way. Gerard was his best friend, his family his beloved Romantic Love between two brothers, Mikey knew, was not normal . That wasn t what scared him about revealing this secret, though. Fear of rejection was what terrified him. He d rather stay as Gerard s little brother and never feel his kiss or his love than never see the singer again What s your name?

Jessica s quiet, squeaky voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Oh, uh, Mikey,

Nice to meet you Mikey! Jessica smiled brightly and held out her hand.

Smiling back, the Vampire shook it happily.

Mikey,

Said teen turned to Jessica s father.

If you d like, go explore the woods a bit. Come back to our camp when you re finished, ok? You can stay for a little while,

Mikey smiled at him gratefully and watched as the pair got up to go back to their camp. And just before they were out of sight, a question came to Mikey s mind.

Hey, can Vampires drink coffee? He yelled.

His response was a chuckle and a curt, Yeah, thrown in his direction.

"Kay, I'm gonna head out"

"See ya"

I head out of camp to run into a familiar brunett, but that was when I realised I might hurt someone, so I ran back to camp, sobbing my heart out, and leaving her to wonder.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

(MIkeys POV)

I picked a nice deer and waited until it was close enough, then sprung out, biting hard into the neck, and draining every drop of blood it held, savoring the rusty and raw taste, then swung it over my back and brought it back to camp for Jessica and Dave, her father who's name I just recently learned.

We had a deal, I brought them food, and I could stay, which was convienent for both of us, twice for me. But there was a certain black haired beauty on my mind, who I wouldn't see... not... not for awile, that is... until he's in heaven, then I can smile up to him from hell... FUDGE! I sound like Edward Culle, URG!

As I aproched the camp site with the deer, I heard the unmistakeable sound of human feet, and not Jessica's or Dave's either, I droped the deer, looking around, I saw a giant wolf... it growled at me, then dragged itself slowly, its feet hardly moving. It cryed softly, then I felt a buzzing in my brain, I amidiatly answered the call of what was called telepathy. "i Please! I know your a vampire but please! Save him! Please! PLEASE! /i " "Huh? Wha... WHO WHERE, OF COURSE, do you need any help either?" "i No, I'm fine! HELP HIM!/i"

The dark russet colored wolf with the shining red eyes tugged at my pant leg, urging me to follow him, "Hang on, I know someone who can help!" I took a quick run back to camp, stopping in front of Dave and Jessica, "Dave! Come here, theres a werewolf, he needs help!" "He's just fooling ya! HAHA! Naw, let it die!" He exclaimed, clearly drunk.

"DAMNIT! Ugh, whatever." I grabbed Jessica, making sure she wouldn't get hurt, and wondering how the hell Dave got drunk. I ran to the wolf, and placed Jessica on my back, tieing her legs in place with a rope I had found near a creek by the camp.

"iLet me take care of the child! HE'S DIEING! /i" "As much as I wanna trust you, I dont, now LEAD!" He ran about a half a second ahead, with me litaraly at his heals.

We soon arived at a clear stream, and there, lying in the grass, was the cutest little boy I have ever seen, he looked... like a little Gerard...  
>and there lil' Gee lay, bleeding, my heart bled along with him, I missed my Gee-Gee...<p>

Grabbing the small, shivering boy, I grabbed him to my chest, while still balancing Jessica on my shoulders. I ran as fast as I could, finaly reaching the nearest hospital, passing by a red haired man, I screamed that my 'brother' was dieing.

Due to the living in the woods away from civilty, I had no money, none at all. I was in a small room, full of blood, my head was spinning, idiotic me forgot about people.

That was when I remembered that I was, that I i am /i, a monster, and I always would be...  
> <p>


End file.
